Love Triangle: Live
by RaexxBB
Summary: Eighteen long years I've waited for this moment, but this is not what I was expecting! (boy x boy - yaoi) I hope you enjoy part two to the tale of these boys! (Soul and Kidd) I'm leaving this up, but I think I'm going to end it. Let me know if you think I should do otherwise.
1. Search

**Love Triangle: Live - Chapter 1: Search**

* * *

Apparently my fathers were master warriors that could kill anything. However, they still got killed the day I was born. It was like the world was trying to tell me I shouldn't be here. Their names were Soul Eater Evans and Death the Kidd, and my name is Live Evans. No this isn't going to be one of those sappy stories about how I complain everything is horrible in my life. This is going to be the story about how I took the place of my father, Kidd, as Lord Death at age nine. Of course, I had loads of help from their old friends. The woman that had adopted and raised me was named Maka, and the guy that was like a dad to me was named Black*Star. And now, that I'm eighteen, I've finally decided to go out in search of the men that killed my fathers.

I stepped out of my bathroom, pulling my white hair into a ponytail. For some odd reason I had three black stripes around the right side of my head. Maka told me Kidd had the same marking around the left side of his, but once his father died it became complete. The story rose a question in the back of my mind, but I was young enough that I could ignore it. Once I got dressed in a simple black dress, I slid my feet in some boots and put on an old redone coat that my mom said one of my dad's wore as a teenager. Everything I did revolved around the things that their old friends knew about them. Apparently I was a combination of the two.

Once outside my red eyes gleamed in the sunlight. I had let so many things go, but not their deaths. My hands slid into the coat pockets. I'd meet with everyone before I left and then head out with my meister. My meister is a charming guy of the age fourteen that seemed to be slightly insane. His bright red hair brought attention to him, but people said his hair went with my eyes. Of course, he also had white eyes. It amazed me when I thought about how we were basically the exact opposite of each other.

A smile spread across my face at seeing Shepard. He waved joyously at seeing me and I flashed him a toothy grin, my tongue sliding quickly over my sharp teeth. His voice slipped into the air, it was still high like he hadn't gone through puberty, "Live, my lady, always a pleasure to see you." We quickly locked hands as we grew close enough. "So we'll be leaving today?" I gave him a nod as we made our way to the academy. The fourteen year old began to skip beside her as they got closer. Once inside the walls of the place Maka appeared beside her. Her long blonde hair brushing over her shoulders and sweeping over my back as she looked at me. "When will you leave?" I glanced at her and shrugged, unsure of the exact time. Shepard chuckled, "soon ma'am. Please don't worry so much." Maka glanced at the boy before disappearing from Live's side.

There were so many people discussing my grand quest for vengeance, and a lot of them were seeing me off today. One way or another, I was going to get what I had been desiring for so long. Black*Star fell from the ceiling and landed in front of us. Whipping his hair around, he finally stood before us calmly. Anybody could clearly see his half shaved blue head once he stopped moving around so much. Tsubaki shifted from her weapon form and leaned into him. One of his beat up fist shot out and grabbed my shoulder, "you two look out for each other. I believe that you can do whatever you goal is out there. If you find out that their killers are dead… You come back. If you get hurt, you come back too." He was always so serious when he wasn't fidgeting. Maka said he wasn't always like that. Sometimes I wondered what changed him. Nobody ever told me much, they just sometimes spoke of small things from the past.

Squeezing Shepard's hand, I nodded. "Don't worry. I have my guard with me. We'll be there for one another no matter what." It wasn't a good time for Shepard to laugh like a crazy person, but it happened. My nails dug into his palm to silence him, which back fired on me. He laughed more. Insanity is insanity after all. The only one he ever acted slightly normal around was me. That might have been why I liked him though. He could scare his opponent so badly they'd pee themselves. It was funny and horrible at the same time. "Anyways, before I go I want to stop by their graves. I need to tell them today is the day." Star nodded and I quickly made my way along. Everything was going to change.

When I was finished at their graves, I left and met back up with Shepard. He had his shirt pulled up over his face and was spinning around in circles. Not asking questions and assuming the reason behind his action was for entertainment, I took his hand. He returned to me and removed his shirt from his face. "You have the location Maka gave you?" I nodded. It would be the first place I looked. She said suspicious people who wanted to be lost to the world gathered here and disappeared. Pulling out the piece of paper, I flipped it around in my fingers. This would be it.

It was finally time to head out. Shepard and I had rented a vehicle for our quest. I, of course, got the pleasure of driving us. Maka had packed so much that I left like we could've taken two vehicles and still had barely any room. Driving fast across the desert, I put the location into our GPS and cut across the map by going through a jungle. After about five hours of driving after the first two hours, I got to own destination.

Shepard leapt from the car and ran around to my side. "This is the place where people come to disappear. Maybe they'll be here." Sadly, I wasn't too sure how to find the guys. We mostly spent our time wondering about the town asking questions. Apparently not a lot of people showed up here out of the blue, but about sixteen years ago two guys did appear. However, they left after a blonde came around asking questions about the place. I assumed the blonde was Maka, but I had to figure out who the men were and where they went.

Parking the car at the place Shepard and I would be staying, I climbed out. This was going to be a hell of a lot harder than I originally believed it would be. My eyes narrowed as I wondered around the building in thought.

"Ouch!" A guy spun around and snarled at me. In shock I froze up. I wasn't use to this type of responsive.

Blushing softly, I glanced away from the male. "Sorry. I didn't mean to…." My words trailed off as I stared at him now. He seemed to be doing quite a bit of staring himself as well though. The stranger wore a nice black suit. The fabric looked super silky and the person in the clothing looked to be very cool. Although, his head was shaved it made him look even cooler for some reason. What made me stop and stare so much though were those eyes. Those were definitely _my_ eyes!

At hearing more footsteps, I froze. Black lock fell around a slim woman's waist as he appeared behind the man. Her dress was lovely and her golden eyes were gorgeous. The dress she wore suited her features perfectly. They looked like a perfect couple, but I had one question come to mind. _What the hell were they doing in this place?_

"Soul." Not a female voice! My eyes went wide as the voice came out in such a masculine manner. "Can I take this off now? I feel ridiculous. We aren't even…" His words trailed off as his gaze shifted to me. The look on his face was one of absolute horror, not one someone would look at a stranger with.

Flinching out of my trance, I realized something else. "Did you just call him Soul? Is your name Soul Evans by chance?" They glanced at each other before gulping.

Asking at the same time, "Who are you?" Did I just accidentally find my dead dads?


	2. Three Stripes

**Love Triangle: Live - Chapter 2: Three Stripes**

* * *

This couldn't be happening. Staring across the table at a man with a slightly shaved head, wearing a nice tux, and a man dressed as a woman sat nuzzled up beside him. I couldn't believe it. My fathers were alive! One of them was a drag queen! I also couldn't shake the feeling I knew these two from somewhere. Shepard squeezed my hand, trying to get me to calm down. For some reason though the thing I was most curious about was how the hell Death hid his stripes! Those slender cheek bones wrapped in black curling locks just made me freeze. He's too gorgeous! I mean, could he be a transvestite? If he were one would I refer to him as mother or father…? Why the hell is this what I care about so much right now!? Breathing out slowly to soothe myself, I closed my eyes to try and get back on track. One of my brows perked as my lids fluttered open where I could glare at them. "Why? That's all I really want to know." Stopping and thinking about my only question I guess I should tell them what it actually is. "Why did you leave me behind?" My ruby eyes became glassy as I tried to hold back the frustration I felt toward the two people that left me! Clenching my fist, the tears rolled down my cheeks as I let a whimper escape me. "I didn't actually get to know my own parents… I don't understand. You two were supposed to be there for me and love me unconditionally."

Soul shifted, his gazing narrowing as if he didn't feel anything at seeing me in tears. "We did what was best for you." His voice was so flat and emotionless. That response made me freeze. All of my emotions drained from me as to why he would think such a thing. This man, who was supposed to be one of my fathers, really pissed me off with his attitude. Slowly he leaned forward, sliding his arm off around his partner's shoulders. "The lives we used to live before our deaths were too dangerous. We tried disappearing once, but they found us. This time we made a decision that would keep you safe from us." He crossed his arms and fell back into his seat. Our eyes locked, "we never knew you'd come here." He glanced at Shepard, "you're her Meister?"

I flinched, how did he know that I was the weapon? My eyes locked on the beauty beside Soul as he shook his head. Slowly those golden eyes landed on me, "why don't we farther discuss this in a more private location?" The tone he spoke in seemed to settle my anger a bit.

We all rose and went back to the hotel. Their room was the best in the place apparently. It looked lived in. They had definitely been here for quite some time. Quickly, my head shot up as Death pulled bobby pins from his head and then removed all of that flowing beautiful hair. At the sight of much shorter locks falling out of the wig cap I froze in shock, there were his white stripes. This was how he hid who he truly was. He glanced at the room, "I'll be in the bathroom for a moment. I really want to get out of all this." He gestured to his full body.

"Wait!" I reached out, "please. Come home with me. Let me get to know each of you a little bit better." They glanced at each other both with super serious expressions before shaking their heads. "Why not?"

Soul laid out on their bed, "we promised ourselves we would never return to Death City no matter what. That place only brought us sorrows. First, Medusa with her mind games, and then the powers that nearly killed us."

Crossing her arms she huffed out rather heavily. "That was then, this is now and none of that appeals. Plus, everyone would be more than happy to know you're both actually alive." Shepard slid an arm around my waist and I looked to him. "We should go. Our quest turned out to be a waste. All these years I thought you were both dead, but it was a lie. You two aren't some amazing heroes that deserve a grand statue in the middle of the city, but two cowards that wanted to flee from the people who love you most." I clenched my fist, turning and storming from the hotel. Those two losers could do whatever the hell they wanted!

It didn't take as long to return to Death City seeing as I floored it the entire way. My rage fueling me to just shut up and drive. Those guys were who I was related to by blood, but it meant nothing seeing as they weren't the ones who looked out for me. They weren't the ones who raised me. Tears raced down my cheeks as the dust in the desert flew up from my driving. I'd never understand… Medusa had been dead for about over ten years now. Black*Star had hunted her to the ends of the earth for those two morons. My chest tightened at feeling that coursed through my body.

Pulling back into the city, I put the vehicle in park and climbed from the car. At a scream, I turned around and Shepard held out his hand. I grabbed his hand as my arm transformed into a metal material and my legs became two blades. A light flashing as I became a two bladed scythe. He flipped me around in his hands skillfully, laughing softly as his eyes searched the area. His tongue slipped out of his lips as he chuckled like a hyena. Two creatures leapt out of nowhere and hungrily looked at us. Moving quickly, Shepard flung me at the two and my blades cut into them.

My partner stepped back when someone jumped down between us and the beasts. Long raven hair fell from the figures hood and their clothing fell over their form to show off the slender body hidden underneath. In the person's hand was a gorgeous death scythe. The person whipped the weapon, black energy jumping from their fingers to the handle of the scythe before whoever it was chopped the beings in two, killing them in seconds. They rose and glancing in my direction, I saw golden almost cat-like eyes. That's when it hit me. My fathers were always here. Throughout my life, whenever I was in trouble, a woman with a death scythe would appear. That's how they recognized me right away when we first ran into each other. Of course, the woman wasn't actually a woman it was one of my fathers. They were there for me even if I didn't know it. That's why I felt such a connection to Death when we were together.

He slowly walked over to us, tossing the blade to side as Soul transformed back into his human self. His arm slid around Death's waist as he grinned, "sorry if we seemed a bit harsh back in Sor Town. We were being honest though." Now that I actually got a good look at Soul and I wasn't pissed off, he seemed like a pretty cool guy.

Shepard snickered, "perhaps you two would like to stick around for a bit? I know someone that would be pleased to get to know her parents in person." The two men glanced at each other and nodded. Finally, I would get to know the only family I had with my own ears.

 _Death the Kidd's Point of View_

I leaned into Soul's touch as I gazed at my daughter. I was overjoyed to be speaking to her in person. We'd watched her from a distance for so long, and lived a life far from hers. One of my hands reached out and ran through her white hair. She reminded me so much of Soul with her cool demeanor, but she also seemed to have a bit of my bossy attitude. "Is the Death mansion still standing?" One of my eyebrows perked as I grinned at her.

"Actually, Liz and Patty kept the place nice while you were gone. They talk all the time about how you would want it, and so they try and keep it that way because they know someday I'll live there as well. At the moment though they're out of town with their Meisters." I smiled, a bit of excitement bubbling up in me at the thought of seeing the twins again.

I flinched, "meisters? They're separated?"

Shepard snorted, "As if. They do everything together along with their twin meisters. They're very skilled boys."

This was interesting to hear that the twins had teamed up with other twins, but I guess that's how things work out when everyone thinks you're dead. Soul cocked his head to the side, "Maka? How's my old partner?"

Their red eyes met and they both had those toothy grins as they looked at one another. "She's fine. Super busy because she runs the school, but she lives in her dream home now. Bought herself a nice little town house. I've been living with her and when I get to see her she truly is happy." Her eyes drifted to the ground as she thought about something. "Black*Star is really well too, such a serious hardworking guy. He and Tsubaki got married when I was eleven. They even have five kids together, a set of triplets and then they have an older sister and younger brother." That news made my heart sore with happiness. Those two were always good together.

I really wanted to know about Soul and I's ex-lover, Chrona, but I was nervous about asking. Fidgeting, Soul and I met gazes. He smirked before looking back at her, "what about Chrona?" His hands slid into his pockets at seeing her worried expression.

Shepard rubbed the back of his head, and pulled her into his chest by the back of her head. "He went with Black*Star to go up against Medusa… He didn't make it back." His red hair covered his face as he looked down and pressed into Live back as they embraced each other. It hurt to know our friend died in such a matter. I held my hand out to my daughter and she looked up before taking it. Pulling her into my arms, I held her tightly. She pushed away and slowly raised her head, "how is your body shaped like a woman's?"

A soft laugh escaped me at the question, "I'm wearing a bodysuit. It was part of my disguise when lived in Sor Town. Soul is probably happy to be able to grow his hair out again, and not have to shave his head every four days." My fingers slid through her hair as she relaxed in my arms. "I'm happy we reentered to Death City. Every day we were away I was very worried about you." Seeing a line of crimson spread over her cheeks as she smiled, I kissed her forehead. "How about we head back to the mansion?"

She took Shepard's hand and nodded as she also took mine. "You lead the way." Feeling Soul's hand slide over the small of my back, I smirked. This was how I wanted things to be when I first had her, but we were two young idiots that were afraid of the future. Now I think things will work out for the better. Maybe our old friends will forgive us for our stupid mistakes. If not, we'd have to most definitely work for their forgiveness.


	3. Appearance

**Love Triangle: Live - Chapter 3: Appearance**

* * *

 _Death the Kidd's Point of View_

Entering the mansion, it was very dim and the stairs creaked. Everyone would be so upset to know we tricked them. As a light came on my eyes drifted around the room. It was almost exactly as I remembered it. "I'm home.." One of my hands reached out and ran over the wall as I couldn't help the excitement that came over me. Quickly and without thinking, I ran upstairs to check out my room. Pushing the double doors open, I gasped at seeing they really had kept everything the same. Had they not gone in my room? My head cocked to the side and I slowly walked further into the massive space. I ran a finger over one of the dresser, it had been dusted. "Liz… Patty…" My eyes softened as they landed on a portrait of us. This place really was depressing. Lower my head, I left the room and headed back downstairs.

My gaze met Soul's as he sat on the couch, I grinned, "we used to make love on this couch." We both softly laughed, but Live stood up from her seat on the cushions. "Sorry darling, we had some fun here." One of my hands reached out and slid through his hair before I fell into his lap. Looking at my husband, "how should we make our first return appearance?"

One of his brows perked as his lips pursed together in thought, "how about we go clubbing? You know, like in the old days." His arms slid around my waist. "Maybe you could put on that really sexy dress and the cloak, we could wear hoods, make a song request, and then BANG!" His hands jazzed up into the air. "We pull down our hoods dramatically and start dancing!" I couldn't hold in my laughter at such an idea from him. It was a good one and sounded fun, but what if… Perhaps something more serious was needed seeing as our friends will be frustrated with us. Now I wanted to go clubbing though.

"Let's do it!" The smile at came over his face made me extremely happy. I always love his ideas. I cuddled into his chest before kissed him. At the sound of hearing someone clearing their throat, I jerked up and my face became heated. "Sorry… We make plans so often and normally…" I looked away at realizing what was about to escape my mouth. Normally after we make a plan we get so excited about it we have sex.

 _Soul's Point of View_

Live and I waited for Kidd to change, and I made a special disco to request. Giving it to Live, I studied her face as she grinned up at me. "You just ask the dj to play this and you'll get to see some of our moves." I winked at her before pecking her forehead. "Sorry we were actually there for you always kid." Slowly her arms slid up around me and she mumbled something, but I couldn't hear what. All I heard was, "I… give... both…"

Pulling back slightly, I looked down at her, "actually after making the request you should leave. Because the dance we have in mind is kind of… dirty." Her eyes went wide, but she shrugged and nodded after thinking about it. "I promise," her eyes locked on me, "we won't ever leave you again." I wasn't used to see my own eyes in Kidd's eyes sockets. This girl really was made up of the two of us.

It was time. Kidd and I were ready for what was about to occur. We were blending in with the crowd right now by just slowly dancing. We both knew what to do when the beat began. At hearing the music soften, I breathed out slowly knowing what was about to come. People had started to move off the dance floor out of boredom from the pause. Kidd and I pressed our backs together as the beat slowly picked back up. His voice came out kind of high-pitched, but it sounded beautiful, "Take it higher than I've ever been before… I'm holding it back, just want to shout out give me more…"

In a groggy tone I muttered, "Dance."

The beat picked up as Kidd lifted his head and yelled out, "You're just a tidal wave, you're just a thief. You'll let my heart escape, be all mean… Baby! I love ya!" We came apart as our arms swung around and one of his legs lifted into the air for me to take under my armpit. "Baby! Don't stop it!"

My nose slid across his ear, "baby, my anaconda don't," I thrust my hips slightly into his crotch, "my anaconda don't," I the same thing before Kidd pulled away from me and turned around, bending over it front of me. "My anaconda don't want none unless you got..." I playfully slapped his ass as I pressed into it.

He pulled up and turned to me, "let me show you how to do it." A devilish smile took over his face as he grabbing my collar and made me bend over as his other hand grabbed my ass. "Big, big booty." He pushed me away and turned around crouching down before smoothly rising back up in a sexy manner. "Yeah, you gotta big booty. Big, big booty!" He popped his cheeks as he began to sway his hips playfully back and forth in a teasing manner. Two other girls in the club even joined him like this was some sort of music video. "You gotta big booty!" I pointed at me and licked his licked his lips as once of his hands slid up his thigh before he flipped up his dress to flash me his underwear.

I thrust my hips forward as if he were right there in my arm, "my anaconda don't! My anaconda don't!" My bit at the air in front of me as I gave a nice grin. "My anaconda don't want none unless you got!"

He held out his hand, strutting over to me as grabbing my collar. "But first," he teasingly lapped at my face, "let me take a selfie." We began to grind into one another and the club went crazy. People started dancing like before, but this time the music was _even_ louder. The two of us could always start the craziest shit. Even in Sor Town we started some weird things and people joined in. I guess that's just the way our lives work. Nobody seemed to recognize either one of us though. It was to be expected seeing as people had thought us dead for eighteen years.

However, this felt like old time again. My hands grabbed on to Kidd's ass and I held him to me as our bodies moved together. I froze when I gaze rose up and I saw someone I had been missing. A half shaved head of blue hair had caught my addition. His eyes were locked on me in pure shock. Why was he here? Live said he had a family. Slowly I pulled away from my lover and walked over to the other male.

"No way…" His brows were pressed together and he glanced between Kidd and I. "We… You two… have graves." He stepped back with quivering lips. "This can't be happening." He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Get the fuck away from me you asses, and stay the hell away from my family!" He snarled at us before turning and running away. Shit… That had not gone well.

* * *

 **I've missed writing about these two so much! I love boy on boy... They're just so cute. I even missed them so much I started just writing small stories. Not sure if I'm going to post them yet though. A few were for my 30 songs things.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the update and always the continuation of Love Triangle! Thank you all for reading.**


	4. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

* * *

A blurry headache had taken over me as I rolled around on my bed. My fathers weren't dead. I now understood that, but was it truly that easy for me to except such a thing. They left me in this city right after birth for their friends to look after me. Who would do that for their own selfish desires? At least Kidd showed some remorse about it, but Soul seemed cold. Even if he had apologized to me it still felt odd to just forgive them. There was banging at my door and I leapt from my bed in a rush to get to it. Maka stood with her hands on her hips. "They're alive?!" She panicked and grabbed my shoulders in frustration. "I can't believe it!" Her hands raked through her hair as she glanced around in confusion. "They're supposed to be dead!" Her lips quivered and she plopped down on my bed.

"I found them in the town you sent me to." Maka's head shot up in complete surprise. "They were between in disguise. Death was in a dress… Soul is such an ass." I shook my head thinking about the upsetting situation.

The older woman couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Kidd crossdressing? I heard that from Black*star... And Soul's always been sort of an ass. The only one I've ever seen him being sweet on is his husband. I would say give him a chance, but they're both _dicks_ for leaving!" She clenched her fists and jumped up punching her fist through the wall.

My eyes went wide and I got up when hearing the house door being knocked on. Opening it up I saw the two losers we were discussing. Maka was right behind me with her arms crossed and gaze narrowed. "What the hell?" She growled grabbing Soul's collar and jerking him closer. "You're supposed to be dead! Why aren't you two assholes dead?!"

Soul stared at her, "wow. I remember just how abrasive you are. Glad to know you haven't changed a bit." He grinned at her with a very stupid toothy grin.

She snarled with glassy eyes, "YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" She rambled her head into his chest as she began to sob. "I hate you.. Why? Why did you want to leave that badly? I hate you." Tears began to run down her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Maka. I'm not a sate, not at all, and what we did… That wasn't cool. We swear that we'll never do that again." One of his hands slid over her cheek and wiped away her tears before pulling her into his chest to hug her tightly. He seemed pretty sweet on her as well and they hadn't even seen each other in so long. When she pulled away they stared at each other for a moment, "We came to see Live. Plus… I wanted to talk to you and apologize."

Death stepped over next to me, taking my hands and smiling. How was this man such a beautiful woman? "We should have never left our gorgeous little girl." He pulled me into his arms.

Maka was now staring at Death in awe. "Kidd? Oh my gosh… I can't believe it's true that you've been crossdressing." Her face had become beet red before she came over and hugged him. His slender arms locked around her in a loving embrace as he smiled.

He chuckled, "at first it was just part of my disguise, but now I'm used to putting everything on. It comes naturally." The light crimson stream across his cheeks actually flattered his profile as those golden eyes studied both Maka and I. "I'm so grateful you looked after my child." There was a dripping sadness in his words.

 _Death the Kidd's Point of View_

Once we left, Soul took my hand and led me along to the place we had rented. He opened the door to the small room and took me into his arms as we went inside. Feeling his nose press into the crook of my neck I pressed my forehead into his to show my affliction in return.

Slowly I pulled away from him, "I want to get out of this monkey suit. You go ahead and get comfortable." Going into the bathroom I began to undress, pulling the dress over my head and wiggling out of the tight bodysuit. It felt nice to be myself again. Coming out of the bathroom I saw Soul laid out naked on the bed. Raising a brow, I grinned before snorting. "What makes you think I'll just climb on?"

He looked up at me, "who said I wanted anything?" Giving a quick wink he pulled me over on to his lap. "I just thought we could cuddle skin to skin." He wiggled his hips, holding me tighter in his arms. His teeth raked over my earlobe in a sexy manner before he kissed me. Throwing me down beside him on the bed, his hands slid over my back and held me in place. "How about we just get some sleep?"

"Now you want to sleep." I laughed and flipped over to pull myself closer to him. "Okay…" My eyelids fluttered closed, pressing my face into his chest. I really did love this man, but I hated leaving my baby.


	5. Fathers

**Chapter 5: Fathers or Losers… I mean Legends**

* * *

Things seemed back to normal… Well, not really as normal as I would've thought. My fathers were in my life now. Let's just put it that way. People kept talking about how the Legends had returned. It just made me roll my eyes. Apparently everyone somehow knew death could never take these two men. It was rubbish seeing as the town had been in mourning when they thought they were dead. Also, it kind of pissed me off that nobody seemed to mind their out of the blue appearance. The people were just so happy.

 _Soul's Point of View_

I sighed heavily as Kidd and I sat on a bench at the old park. This felt like old time, which pissed me off. I never wanted to be back here. It was nice to see Live, but never did I want to come back to Death City. This was like a nightmare made real for me. Kidd couldn't be happier though. He was actually wearing men's clothing at the moment as well. His crossdressing days had come to an end now that everyone knew we were alive. My eyelids fluttered closed as I got a bit too relaxed. I nearly jumped out of my seat at feeling a hand slam down on my shoulder. My gaze locked on the blue haired male as he strolled on to the court with Tsubaki and Maka. Live was even there with that Shepard guy. It surprised me not to see the twins, but I guess they were taking this just as hard as Black*Star originally did. I crossed my legs, pulling Kidd in closer to help myself keep calm. They wanted to talk to us about what we had done. I was confident about that.

Black*Star was glaring at me, "Maka and Live might have forgiveness you. That doesn't mean I have." He clenched his fist closing his eyes as thought for a moment. At least, I thought he thinking since he was making his thinking face.

I chuckled, "You're still the same." He jumped and continued to glare at me. Now he seemed even more pissed. But he was still the same old Star. "Dude, we did dumb shit and we're sorry. I know it wasn't cool of us to want to leave our homes bad enough to fake our deaths. But we tried leaving once and you all found us." I shrugged, "You were always cooler than me. So be cool…" I snorted, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

Kidd jumped up, looking around. "Soul, do you feel that?" I nodded and slowly got up, holding out my hand to him. He grabbed it as I transformed into a death scythe.

Maka looked around, "What's going on?"

He sighed, flipped me around in his hands. "We sense a creature close by." Her eyes narrowed as if she were asking how. "Remember the black energy. Some of that still lurks in our systems leaking us together magically, but also gives us strange power. That's… That's how we shifted our attackers' bodies into our own." His eyes hit the ground in sorrow and shame. "I am sorry we took such extreme measures." He breathed in slowly before bursting from the ground to a rooftop like it was nothing.

Black*Star crossed his arms continuing to be a bit ticked. "Never would've thought those two really had some kind of power in them."

"It isn't their power. It's Medusa. She's been messing with them since the beginning." Maka sighed before looking over at Live who was just staring after us.

Kidd flung me around in his hands, thrusting my blade threw the creature's arm. "Soul." My full attention was on him now. "I've seen one of these markings before." The creature had different symbols covering its body, but Kidd noted one they both knew too well. The one that had cursed them, Medusa's snake arrow. "She's dead though…" He let the weapon plug into the sign on the things chest twisting it around to make sure it died. The soul appeared and I returned to my natural form. I quickly grabbed the thing and ate it whole.

I tried not the think about the problem we had just faced. "Eating souls always make me horny."

He snorted, "I already knew that. You've told me before and everything makes you horny." I slid my arms around him in an attempt to goof around with him. Our lips collided as we tried not to think about anything else. We flinched out of our kiss to see the others racing up to us. I kept my arms locked around Kidd, holding him to me as my gaze set on them.

Black*Star raised his upper lip. "Already defeated the monster and now you're making out. This really is just like old times." He shook his head in disapproval. "Tsubaki and I would never do this type of gooey stuff on the battlefield."

Kidd's brow perked, "we're in the city. Why did the streets turn into a battlefield just because there happened to be a creature in it?" He laughed and pressed into me. "Besides, we celebrate by making out after a good fight. There's not a problem with that." His lips pressed into my throat and I grinned, nipping at his lips.

Live grumbled, "Hey… Your daughter is standing right here. I'm glad you're in love and shit, but it doesn't mean I want to see you do what needs to be kept in the bedroom." I sighed, studying Live as she raked her hand through her hair in an attempt to calm down. We were more alike than I realized with the way we acted. Her cool demeanor, her bored expressions, and the way she seemed to not take peoples' bull. I smiled, pleased that she had gotten some of my personality without me even having to be here.

Maka's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Stop that."

My eyes went wide in surprise. "What?"

"Thinking." She snarled and stepped closer with her hands on her hips.

I snorted, "Damn. I don't think I can do that." I pitched her before pulling her into my arms to give her a quick hug. "We really are sorry for putting everyone through this." I popped a kiss on one of her temples as I slipped away and went back to Kidd's side. He was studying me, but then I felt his hand in mine and I relaxed.

Kidd pursed his lips, "Black*Star," their eyes locked, "You killed Medusa." His eyes narrowed as he nodded. "The thing we just fought had her symbol on it. That's why I ask." He leaned into me as he tried to figure things out. "Made she had created things that are just still running about, or someone has taken her place."

Maka thought for a second, "I haven't had any records of a witch as powerful as Medusa in quite some time. I don't think it's possible. Your first theory is most likely correct."

I sighed heavily, "how about we just investigate all angles until we figure out the truth? Kidd and I have heard a lot of odd things while traveling. The fact that you don't know kind of surprises me… There was a massive underground organization in the witches' turf. Kidd and I snooped around for a while before finding out they had a leader, nothing compared to any of the ones we all faced. But, don't worry. We took care of it all, although a couple of the hags got away. They were trying to bring Medusa back from the dead… Least that's the information we got out of the ones still alive."

Live stepped in, "you two took out a lot of witches by yourselves?" Her eyes were wide as if she didn't believe what she was hearing.

Kidd sighed, "yes, but that isn't the point." He looked at Maka dramatically. "They could have made mistakes and just brought back so of her old minions like the one we just killed. Or, they could still be trying in a different location to bring _her_ back." He clenched his fists in frustration. "Nothing horrible like this was happening until Soul and I returned to Death City." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Everything was fine. The city was actually in peace. Whenever we're here, destruction comes with us. This is why we left… This is why we killed ourselves." I grabbed his hands, holding him tightly in my arms to sooth him quickly.

Live huffed shaking her head. "I can't believe you blame yourself for other people's actions. Take some damn responsibility and realize this! People are going to do whatever the hell they want no matter what else is happening!" She even had the never to poke him in his chest. "Stop making up excuses to why you left. You did that because you wanted to." Their eyes locked before Kidd nodded, bashfully turning into me to hide his face in my chest. My girl really was strong, but she didn't get that from Kidd or me… She got that from the strongest woman I had ever known.

That woman placed her hand on Live's shoulder right then. "You can continue to be pissed off at them later. Come on. We have research to do and things to figure out." Maka really had made a great impact on Live's life, but I was happy about who she was.

"I'm going to take him home. He seems tired. You guys go ahead… We'll catch up." I nodded to them as I picked Kidd up and carried him home. We really had missed out on the best parts of her. She was as independent as Maka was at that age, but even more pissed off. All we had ever done for her was protect her from the shadows. Now… Now we were just standing in her way it felt like.


End file.
